In the prior art, it is known to employ small tools adapted to be carried in the pocket of a user, such tools including, but not being limited to Swiss Army Knives.
Generally, such tools employ a number of implements carried by a tool body, such implements generally be pivotally openable out of the tool body for use, and pivotally closable into the tool body when not in use, so that they can safely be carried in the pocket of a user, without damaging the user or the user's pocket. Such tools, such as Swiss Army Knives, generally carry among their implements, a pocket knife, a screwdriver, a corkscrew, a drill, etc.
It has been known to provide cigar tools, wherein such tools are generally large, and are adapted to be situated on a desk, smoking stand or the like, and which are not adapted to be carried in the pocket of a user, with the implements thereof capable of being folded away into the tool.
Some cigar tools, such as the collapsible cigar corer of U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,289, are known to exist, and which provide certain implements that may be useable by a cigar smoker.